don't wanna lose you
by Yuurei D'Little Star
Summary: Fic kedua dari rei. masih dengan pair yang sama. mohon dibaca dan dikoreksi..


Tittle : Don't wanna loose you

Fandom : Kyou Kara Maou

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou is not mine but Tomo Kobayashi-sensei did**, but this fic is mine!**

Pairing : YuuRam/WolfYuu

Genre : maunya sih Romance, Drama. Tapi entahlah menurut kalian#plaakk

Rate : K maybe

**Warning** : maybe OOC, gaje, pasti ada typo. Don't like don't read!

Ini fic ke dua Rei. Semoga kalian suka. Mohon bimbingannya dari senpai semua*bungkuk 90 derajat*.

Ok, let's read!

"Maaf Yuuri." pangeran-mantan lebih tepatnya-berambut pirang itu menunduk kemudian kembali menatap wajah orang dihadapannya. "Aku harus membatalkan pertunangan kita. Aku harus kembali ke tempat itu. Dan aku tak akan kembali kemari lagi" laki-laki berwajah tampan dan bermata _emerald_ itu terlihat yakin dan tegas. Sesungguhnya isi hatinya tidak sama dengan ekspresinya saat ini.

Yuuri, pemuda yang memiliki iris dan rambut hitam ini hanya diam menatap tunangannya-sekarang sudah jadi mantan tunangannya. Mulutnya seakan rekat dan tak bisa terbuka untuk berucap sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap kepergian orang yang selalu berada di dekatnya itu.

Yuuri POV's

'Apa yang barusan ia katakan?'

'Dia membatalkan pertunangan ini secara sepihak dan meninggalkanku?'

Aku tak habis pikir apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Aku hanya mampu mematung menatap kepergiannya dari hadapanku. Apa yang terjadi kalau tidak ada dia?

Tak ada lagi pertengkaran hal sepele.

Tak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan darinya.

Tak ada lagi hal-hal yang menyebalkan.

Tak ada lagi yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Tak ada lagi yang berkeliaran disekitarku.

Tak ada lagi yang menceramahiku dan memanggilku _henna choko_.

Semua akan sepi, semua akan lenyap tanpanya.

Tak akan ada lagi kehadirannya.

Aku tak mau ini terjadi!

Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Aku ingin dia.

Dia yang selalu disisiku.

Dia yang selalu melindungiku.

Dia yang selalu membuatku nyaman dan tidur nyenyak.

Dia yang selalu mengusir kebosananku.

Dia yang mengisi hariku.

Aku baru menyadarinya bahwa _"Aku mencintainya"_.

Aku tak mau berpisah dengannya!

Aku mau dia hanya menjadi milikku.

End of Yuuri POV's

Normal POV's

Yuuri masih memandang kepergian Wolfram. Ia terus memandang punggung itu. Punggung yang selalu melindunginya, punggung yang selalu dilihatnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman. Yuuri mulai sadar dari lamunannya tentang Wolfram. Tubuhnya sudah mulai merespon. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju arah kemana Wolfram pergi.

Kakinya mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Melangkah dengan sangat pasti dan terus menerobos semua yang menghalanginya. Yuuri tak ingin kehilangan Wolfram, orang yang berharga baginya.

"Heika..!" teriak Conrad yang melihat Maou-Heikanya berlari melewatinya begitu saja.

Yuuri yang panggil tak memperdulikan teriakan itu, yang ia pikirkan hanya _Wolfram_. Mengejarnya dan membawanya kembali, tak mengijinkannya pergi. Semua prajurit yang melihat _Heika_nya berlari tanpa alasan yang mereka tau dan tergesa-gesa hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

Sudah jauh Yuuri berlari dari ruangannya ke halaman depan-lebih tepatnya gerbang depan. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat sudah menaiki kudanya dan sudah siap untuk pergi memulai perjalanannya yang jauh. Yuuri yang melihatnya segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri berteriak sekeras mungkin memangil seorang yang dikasihinya itu.

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh karena namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya sepenuhnya itu. Melihat sosok yang akan di tinggalkannya untuk selamanya itu, Wolfram membuang arah pandangannya. Ia tak ingin bertatap mata dengan sang pemilik suara yang meneriakinya tadi. Ia memilih untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

"Ayo jalan." perintahnya pada keempat bawahannya.

"Tapi.." seseorang bawahannya mencoba tuk menahannya.

Wolfram tak berakta-kata lagi ia mulai memacu kudanya meninggalkan Covenant Casle dan semua kenangannya. Rombongan itu pun segera memacu kuda mereka meninggalkan Covenant Casle.

"Wolf, _chotto_!" Yuuri berteriak lagi tetapi teriakan itu sudah tak terdengar oleh Rombongan yang baru saja meninggalkan Istana itu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Kakka_, apakah tidak apa-apa pergi seperti ini?" salah satu prajurit yang mengawal Wolfram memecah keheningan.

Wolfram diam sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu di lontarkan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum menjawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." ia menjawab dengan datar. Ia menutup matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat bayangan akan Yuuri terlintas.

_'apa yang kupikirkan? Lupakan dia!'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~Covenant Casle~

"Wolfram..." suara Yuuri lirih memanggil nama seseorang yang sanga di cintainya itu.

Sesaat setelah Wolfram meninggalkan Covenant Casle Yuuri jatuh terduduk melihat Wolfram dan rombongannya semakin menjauh dari isatana. Memandang kepergiannya. Tak terasa air mata Yuuri jatuh ke tanah.

Suara isak tangis keluar dari mulut sang Maou Heika. Tangis yang seharusnya tak ada. Tangis yang membuat semua orang yang mengenalnya menjadi mengkhawatirkannya. Tangis yang hanya diisebabkan oleh satu orang, ya Wolfram lah orangnya.

"Wolfraaaaammm!" jeritnya keluar dikala hujan turun membasahi permukaan tanah dengan air yang ia jatuh kan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Kakka. Hujan turun sebaiknya kita berteduh." ucap salah satu pengawal bangsawan _'Von Bielefelt'_ itu memberikan saran untuk _tuan_nya.

Wolfram tak mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda menyetujui.

Rombongan Wolfram memutuskan untuk bermalam di tempat mereka istirahat tadi.

Wolfram duduk menyendiri. Sejak meninggalkan Covenant Casle tadi ia tak banyak bicara. Hal itu membuat pengawalnya khawatir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Heika, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya anda tidur." ucap Conrad kepada Yuuri yang masih saja bertahan di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tak ingin tidur Conrad." Yuuri menjawab dengan malas malasan.

"Tapi anda harus segera tidur. Kalau kondisi anda menurun saya yakin Gunther akan mencemaskan anda." kata Conrad masih membujuk Yuuri agar dia istirahat.

"hmm.. Baiklah." akhirnya Yuuri menyetujuinya dan segera beranjak dari kursi yang sudah di dudukinya berjam jam itu.

'Klek' suara pintu yang ditutup Yuuri. Yuuri berjalan santai kekamarnya. Tak memperdulikan pengawal yang menyapanya, ia terus saja berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

Yuuri POV's

Kenapa dia pergi?

Kenapa dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?

Apa perasaannya sudah berubah terhadap ku?

Atau kesabarannya menungguku sudah tidak ada?

Atau ia memilih orang lain yang bisa menerimanya?

Aarrrgghhh!

Semuanya membuatku pusing..

Wolf, tunggu aku.

Aku akan menjemputmu..

**TBC**

Yak, cukup sekian. Gomen kalo masih jelek, masih belum terlalu bisa membuatnya. Jadi mohon kritikan dari senpai dan reader sekalian. Semua kritik, saran serta flame di terima.

Arigatou sudah mau membaca..

Review please.. m_ _m


End file.
